


HM Ghost stories

by I_need_Coffee_and_Linkeduniverse



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Felix is cruel, Ghost Stories, Nico is Nino, Salt, So part takes place in past, The other present, and cursed them to died horrible, but it’s felix, each ghost is loosely based off a character, ect - Freeform, felix is a demon, in relation to my haunted mansion fic, like Aviana is Alya, slight salt, some of this is overkill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 06:29:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20304979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_need_Coffee_and_Linkeduniverse/pseuds/I_need_Coffee_and_Linkeduniverse
Summary: In relation to my haunted mansion fic.These are the stories of the ghost that haunted the walls of the mansion. And what they did in the demons eyes to deserve to suffer.Each ghost will ether be lose based of inspired by a character in Mari’s classEnjoy





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first story is that of Aviana Cabeal

It was a beautiful party, it felt like everyone in their small city is there. Aviana was excited and how could she not be? Her best friend was getting married to Felix Culpa tomorrow! Sure Felix was a grump but Bridgette seemed to bring out the best in the young master. So Aviana just dance while her fiancé conducted the Orchestra. Everyone was having the time of their lives. However Aviana party time was cut short when she felt someone crash into her. She turned around to see a familiar face, one of Felix old suitors.  
“Delilah? Hello! It’s great to see you here” Aviana said enthusiastically. However Delilah just seemed frantic.  
“Hi Aviana. I’ve sneaked in to wish Bridgette good luck however I wasn’t supposed to be out and now I’m lost” Delilah said as tears ran down her face. Aviana couldn’t help but pity the poor women, being a noblewomen with an overbearing father was tough.  
“Don’t worry I’ll sneak you out and Nico will keep the attention” Aviana said giving a nod to her fiancé who started conducting the band. Everyone one so overwhelming by the music they never saw the two girls sneaking out. Aviana made her way back into the mansion, happy to help out a friend. However the music and all the joy and happiness was cut off by a scream.  
A sorrowful gut ruching scream and a dark feeling overtaking everyone.  
That’s was the night Bridgette was found dead.  
-  
It was only 3 days after Bridgette funeral that Felix approached Aviana and Nico. He still wore all black refusing to wear the colorful ties that Bridgette had bought for him.  
“I want you two to use the venue and get married” he said to the couple. Both were incomplete shock having such and expensive place be pain for seeing how they were both not nobleman. They tried to argue but Felix pushed.  
“It’s what Bridgette would have wanted. She would want you two to be happy together, not morning her” Felix explained causing the couple to hesitate but agree. Felix also gave them a gift for their wedding.  
Aviana was given a beautiful golden crown with an orange gem in the middle. She remembers it as the crown Felix originally picked out for Bridgette but the red gem was now orange. Felix told her ‘she would want you to have it’.  
So that’s what Aviana did.  
She wore the crown on her wedding day. It was a beautiful wedding a little off the Culpa estate but still in walking distance. Aviana tried to just think about her husband that day but it was hard, especially when Felix was sitting in the crowd wearing all black. Like he had some sense Bridgette died.  
However his mood seemed lifted for today.  
“Let’s play a game” he announced to the crowd as everyone agree. After some muttering it was quickly decide the game would be hide and seek with Nico, the groom, seeking. So Nico turn towards the mansion closed his eyes and began counting. Aviana wanted a good hiding spot but didn’t know the area well enough, thankfully Felix helped with that.  
“I know the best place to hide. Close you eyes” Felix states so Aviana does as he’s told. And they began running, she tried to gage where she was going but couldn’t tell. She didn’t really question it, as Bridgette talked about doing the same at her wedding.  
Finally they seemed to spot, despite her eye being closed Aviana could feel a cold breeze on her face, so somewhere further from where they were.  
“Open you eyes” Felix states.  
Aviana did just that and it took ever ounce of will power not to scream.  
She was standing at the edge of a cliff. As the waves and water crash into the shore below. She always had a fear of the ocean and even more so of heights.  
Aviana tried to take a step back.  
“Don’t move” Felix hissed out with the disgust in his voice. And poor Aviana found that she couldn’t move. She couldn’t take a step back, couldn’t add some distance between her and the cliff. She was frozen.  
“Felix?” Aviana whimpers  
“You let her get away….you let that witch get away!! Why did you believe her?! When Bridgette didn’t even like her?!” Felix screamed at her and that’s when Aviana noticed. His eyes weren’t blue anymore, but a sickly green. The tips of his hands match the color of his suit, inky black. It finally clicked for her.  
Felix wasn’t human.  
Felix must have picked up on her knowing, as he grinned, a sharp tooth smile.  
“I see you put it together. Have you put it together that your ‘gift’ was what’s controlling you?” Felix said in a tone like your speaking to a child. Aviana couldn’t muster a voice, she was frozen as tears feel down her cheeks. Felix grin left his face before he turn to face the water.  
“Fall off the cliff”  
After hearing thoughs words, Aviana lean her weight to the front. She heard someone scream her name as she fell off the cliff.  
She was falling.  
Then a crash and crack  
Then just the dark blue water filling her lungs.  
-  
-present day  
Aviana looked over the young girl in the room. She looked so much like her friend, the one she lost. The one she could have prevented the death of.  
‘I’m sorry’  
Aviana couldn’t stop herself as she walked down the hall. The once comforting halls shifting to the cliffside she remembers.  
‘I’m sorry’  
She made it to the top of the chandelier. She doesn’t see the ballroom, but just the deep blue ocean.  
‘I’m sorry’  
She takes a step and she falls.  
And falls.  
And falls.  
And finally lands with a crack.


	2. Nico Cabeal story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The husband of Aviana and close friend of Felix.  
What did he do to deserve the demon’s wrath?

Nico has known Felix from the time he could sing. The Culpa‘s loved music and often payed the Cabeals to play for them. Small get together, birthday parties; it didn’t matter.  
Tonight was no different, being a close friend of the groom, Nico was asked to conduct the Orchestra at the party. He of course accepted the offer with open arms, anything for Bridgette and Felix. He loved Felix like a brother and Bridgette was from the working class like him. It seems that fate had brought the two love birds together.  
Nico caught a glance at his fiancé, Aviana and someone she was talking to. Looking closer it was Delilah, a brunette that had originally been one of Felix suitors before Bridgette. It was strange both Bridgette and Felix seem to despise her, despite doing nothing wrong and being extremely friendly and helpful. He didn’t question his friends paranoia however, after all he wasn’t in the same social circle.  
He got a nod from Aviana, basically saying the message ‘I need a distraction’, so Nico did the only thing he could, he started up the band. He conducted a loud but still pretty song to where he would know all eyes were on him. He watched as Aviana and Delilah went out the back door with a smile.  
‘See Felix. Delilah isn’t as bad as you claim’ Nico thought with a smirk as he continued to conduct. He finally saw Aviana make it back in and his smile got wider.  
However that was cut off by a gut reaching scream.  
Bridgette was found dead.  
-  
It took three days to arrange Bridgette funeral and Nico spent almost all that time by Felix’s side. Felix was never quick to show emotion but he had started to warm up when he was around Bridgette. Normally blanks stares turned into warm smile and frowns turned into playful smirks. Now all of that was gone and Felix was like a statue. No emotion at all, Nico only knew Felix was grieving when he went to visit Felix’s room; overhearing the broken cries from inside.  
Felix didn’t seemed like he was ready to move on, like he was ready to let Bridgette go.  
It’s why it was such a shock when Felix offer the venue that he and Bridgette plan to marry at. Nico tried to argue with his friend, how this wasn’t health, however all he got was a repeated reply.  
‘Bridgette wouldn’t have wanted us to me unhappy’  
Nico felt guilty, he knew something weird happen that night and that he should say something.  
But he didn’t.  
So Nico allow his morning friend to help with their wedding. He help plan and had two personal gifts for the bride and groom. Aviana got a crown that was originally supposed to be Bridgette, which only brought the girl to tears. Nico receive a collar choker, Felix remember this was a gift from Felix’s father; something Felix had planned to wear on his wedding day. Nico accepted his friends weird grief and wore the choker.  
The wedding went beautifully for Nico and Aviana, everything went perfect from the food to the music. The only thing that made Nico feel uneasy was Felix, who despite being his best man, Felix still wore all black like he was in morning. However Felix was paying for everything so Nico didn’t speak up, in fact he supported Felix proposal.  
“Why don’t we play hide and seek?” Félix proposed to the group. Both Nico and Aviana agree to this, while hide and seek wasn’t their favorite game; they knew it what Felix and Bridgette planned for their wedding.  
So Nico took the role of seeker (seeing how he hated hiding) and began counting. As the other guest left the area he finally finished counting. He turned around knowing the exact area his wife it at. Felix had told him before hand, close to the cliff, a prank/ sign of trust; to show Aviana he would help her concur her fears.  
So Nico walked slowly in the direction of the cliff, no worry, not a care in the world.  
He finally caught sight of his friend in black and his bride in white.  
Then he saw her fall.  
“AVIANA!!” Nico screamed as he watched his wife fall to her death.  
“WHY DIDNT YOU STOP HER?!! WHY?!?!-“ Nico screamed as his friend who just stood idly by. He was cut off be a harsh slap from Felix, seeing toxic green eyes instead of the cold blue from his friend. Nico looked up in horror, his friend didn’t seem human anymore.  
“You forget who you are talking to. You couldn’t speak up when you need to, so why should you speak now?” Felix asked his old friend, pure malice dripping from his voice.  
Nico opened his mouth, to ask if this was about Delilah, why it had to come to this. But nothing came out, he couldn’t speak.  
Nico grabbed his throat in horror, his voice, his way of life was gone.  
Soon Nico was halled off the ground by two people. One look it was easy to tell who was holding him, Allen and Lucas.  
Felix walked up with a cruel smile on his face.  
“If you can’t be heard then you shouldn’t be seen. Why don’t we make it your turn to hide?” Felix asked as Nico felt the two men pulled him back to the mansion.  
Hiding meant tight spaces, his one fear.  
As he was dragged back into the mansion and up the stairs, Nico tried everything. He fought, clawed at the walls trying to get away, even through he couldn’t speak he tried to scream and beg. All while Felix followed closely behind, any blue was gone from his eyes, a cruel smirk on his face.  
Finally they reached the attic, small, dark and cramped. The two let go of the poor husband before both stomping on his legs, making a satisfying crunch. Nico tried his best to crawl away earning Felix to step down on his hand, earning the same crunch sound.  
Nico laid in pain as the two men open a chest and lifted the poor musician inside. Nico looked up, his eyes begging as Felix grabbed the lid of the trunk.  
Felix brought up his hand up in a ‘shh’ sign before slamming the trunk shut, Nico choked as he heard the sound of locking.  
Nico didn’t know how long time passed, he tried to scream, cry, beat on the lid but it didn’t move.  
He felt like he couldn’t breath.  
And it was getting darker.  
And darker.  
Then nothing.  
-  
She looked just like Bridgette, their was something about her soul that screams familiar.  
Nico would try to speak to her, however no words would come out only sorrowful music would come out.  
He tried to follow the girl, trying to find a way to talk, to say he was sorry.  
However as soon as it hit midnight. He felt two pair of hand grab him and drag him back to his demise.  
Where it was silent.  
Where it was dark.  
Where he died.


	3. Julia’s story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The almost invisible friend of Bridgette

Julia came from a middle class family however that was never the problem, she was just easy forgotten. Lucas, her brother, was the main instrument player in the orchestra; and her mother was the best storyteller in town. She was a nobody, easy overlooked.  
However that quickly change when she met Rosalind; a herbalist who quickly stole her heart.  
It would have been frown apond in town if they had gotten together, every with Julia ability to fade into the background they wouldn’t risk it.  
However that change with Bridgette.  
The bride of Felix Culpa. She offer the girl spots as her bridesmaids. Julia knew what this meant, if she was the bridesmaids of Bridgette no one would dare question her and Rosalind relationship. Julia accepted it with open arms, knowing that despite being invisible; she would be with the one she loved.  
Then she met Delilah.  
Delilah was an old suitor of Felix, and Felix for some reason hated the sweet girl’s guts. She had help others overcome their fears and was overall nice to everyone; so it was so confusing when Bridgette asked them to not allow Delilah in.  
“She makes me uncomfortable” was the only response she received.  
So the night of the party came around, and Julia and Rosalind were in the room before Bridgette; setting up makeup and other essentials for tomorrow. Before a knock on the door caught their attention.  
It was Delilah.  
“Hello, I came by to wish Bridgette good luck” she said in a very polite tone.  
“I’m sorry Delilah, Bridgette asked to not see you” Julia said truthful as Rosalind looked down.  
“How about a deal” Delilah said with a grin which cause Julia to look at her with suspicion.  
“I have a charm that will allow you to be noticed. So you and Rosalind love won’t be ignored. I’ll give it to you if you let me talk to Bridgette” Delilah said as she took her bracelet and held it out. Julia didn’t want to take it but it was so tempting. To never be ignored again in favor of her brother. For her and Rosalind wedding to be a landmark in her town, she wanted that.  
Julia took the bracelet and allowed Delilah to visit. She left as quickly as she came.  
Julia and Rosalind forgot about it for the most part, until Felix came to visit.  
He let out a terrifying scream.  
Bridgette was dead.  
By the time the doctors and police got there it was to late, nothing could be done to save the young bride. So most of the town out of respect followed Felix to the town hall to figure out what happened.  
And that’s where their fate was sealed.  
“It was them!” One voice shouted pointing a Julia and Rosalind “they were the only ones closes to the bride. I noticed them talking to the bride! They were the only ones with contact!!”  
“No we wouldn’t!” Rosalind cried.  
“We didn’t, the murder came in-“ Julia tried to argue.  
“So you let the murder walk right into Bridgette’s room?” Felix question with venom in his voice.  
So Julia and Rosalind did they only thing they could do, run. They ran and ran and somehow made it back to Felix’s mansion.  
Rosalind decided to hide in the greenhouse to wait out the angry mob. Julia went upstairs into what she dubbed ‘the mirror room’.  
The mirror room was were Felix store a lot of extra mirrors, they were normally big and detail. Felix had it forbidden for anyone to go into the room, and the only way Julia know about it was from Bridgette.  
So she stayed and hid, waiting for this storm to pass over, to run away, to be overlooked.  
“How could you?” A voiced asked from the darkness. Julia looked to see Felix emerging out, his blue eyes looked green and they were filled with sorrow.  
“She trusted you” another voice she recognized, her older brother, oh how painful his voice sounds.  
“I didn’t mean to! I didn’t mean for her to get hurt!” Julia cried through tears “I didn’t want her to die”  
“But you let it happen!” Felix hissed out his hands now becoming back. Julia moves away from him.  
“Demon!” She screamed. However she soon heard another ear shattering scream.  
Rosalind screaming.  
Looking out the only window in the room, you could easily tale that the greenhouse was being burned.  
With Rosalind in it.  
“No!!” Julia yelled as she tried to run past her brother to the door; wanting to save her lover.  
Lucas showed no mercy and push her back, knocking her into on of the big mirror before she fell to the floor.  
The mirror fell as well.  
And shattered.  
She couldn’t moved, it was hard to breath; she looked around to see shards of glass in her body, likely one in her neck due to the pain.  
The two men walked over to the dying girl, Felix picking up a piece of glass close by her charm bracelet.  
“You sold Bridgette to death because you wanted to be notice so bad?” He hissed out before being the mirror up. Julia could see herself, her beautiful face cut up to extremes and tear streaks on her face. “I curse you! You get what you want, but you can never achieve what you truly desire” Felix spited out.  
Felix dropped the glass shard.  
The ending coming down.  
Then nothing.  
-  
Julia had to admit Felix was true to his word. She was trapped in another world, trapped in the mirrors she died around.  
She was notice by lots, people screaming about seeing a girl in the mirror.  
However she could never have what she truly wanted.  
Rosalind  
She could hear her in the gardens through the mirror, but she was so far away.  
She was trapped.  
Notice by all.  
Never to be with the one you love.

‘I’m sorry Bridgette’


End file.
